Romance of a Gogglehead
by cornholio4
Summary: Inspired by Daisuke Davis Motomiya in Love, it is different romantic oneshots of Davis Motomiya. Requests and ideas are welcome.
1. Rika Nonaka

**Yeah I am using this idea of Davis being paired with different girls of the Digimon franchise by Princess of Miracles (I have seen other others like me who have done the idea of a story of oneshots pairing Spider-Man with Marvel heroines). However there are some ground rules:**

 **The girls must be around Davis' age (I will make exceptions for the older Digidestined but for those like Yoshi from Data Squad I decode to do her I will probably make Davis older and I probably will make chapters for Mimi and Sora since they are not that much older)**

 **I don't do slash and I don't do that weird idea where Davis is a girl and her name is changed to her Japanese name Daisuke**

 **I might do crossovers but not definite**

 **I won't do lemons so please don't bother asking**

 **I may not do any Davis X Digimon pairings**

 **I might not do Dakari as I actually for some reason don't like the pairing much**

 **Chapter 1: Rika Nonaka**

The second generation Digidestined minus their leader Davis decided to go out the Digital World along with their Digimon partners. For some reason lately whenever they invited Davis on a day out lately he would always tell them he had plans and this time he had not even responded to their email about going to the Digital World but they decided to wait until later to talk to Davis.

Right now they decided to go into the diner owned by Digitamamon but after entering they were greeted by Digitamamon himself. "Glad that I caught you, I want to talk to you all about repaying." Digitamamon told them and they all looked confused. After Kari asked what tasked Digitamamon elaborated. "When he was here last week, I told that Davis kid he would be able to pay his bill at the next time or repay with dish work. I don't know when he will be coming back so do you want to repay that bill he left?" Digitamamon said and right now the Digidestined thought that they may really need to have a talk with their leader later.

"Okay, how much was the bill?" TK asked deciding they should be able to pay, how much of a bill could Davis have worked up anyway?

"230 Digi-Dollars!" Yolei yelled furiously ten minutes later as all the Digidestined were at work washing dishes at the diner. "I somehow managed to rack up a bill that high and we have to pay for it with our hard work, wait until I get my hands on him..." Yolei ranted and the rest of them were not too happy with Davis later.

A few minutes later they heard someone enter and paused when they heard Davis's voice "hey Digitamamon, sorry but I don't think I can pay back that bill. So I think I should be able to work at the dishes to pay for this and the other..." said a voice they instantly recognised as Davis' voice. They thought that when Davis joins them in dish work they can talk to him then but...

"Oh don't worry that bill is already taken care of and whatever you have tonight will be taken care of at the same time so order whatever you want." Digitamamon responded in a sadistic chuckle and the Digidestined silently groaned along with their Digimon. Except for Yolei who looked so anger that she looked like she would erupt at any second. They then paused and turns to shock when they heard Digitamamon say "why don't you take a seat with your date."

"Date?" they all silently said to themselves at the same time. Sneaking off they looked through the open door to see Davis holding hands with a girl that was wearing jeans, brown and silver shoes, brown belt, brown hands on her wrists, a white and light blue shirt with a purple broken heart on it and she had brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Behind them was Veemon and a yellow fox Digimon that was taller than all of them (that their partners told them was a Renamon).

"Is this why Davis has not been going anywhere with us lately, is it because he has found himself a girlfriend?" TK whispered to the others and they could not help but think that this must be the case; Davis must have recently met some Digidestined girl and they somehow started dating.

They chuckled at the sight of Davis trying to sweet talk saying as his date she can order anything she wanted. "Davis, you made that talk last time and it is that talk that made the bill so high." Rika said with her elbow on the table and her hand on her chin, making a voice that was halfway between annoyed and amused by the talk that Davis was making.

"Hey Rika, I have been trying to be a good boyfriend, like when I paid for us to go the cinema yesterday." Davis told her and the Digidestined remembered that was when they invited Davis to a band practice of the Teen-Age Wolfs at TK's house. They also learned that this girlfriend of Davis's was named Rika.

"Yes but I don't think the latest Super Sentai movie is the most ideal movie to go to on a date." Rika responded and the Digidestined could not help but chuckle at this. Even when Davis was out on a date, he could not help but be himself.

"And the Poem I wrote for you two days ago..." Davis asked and they remembered that day when Davis was writing something in a notebook and refused to share what it was with the rest of them. Rika grunted at this.

"I think those rhymes actually physically hurt me..." Rika told him and these go more chuckles from the Digidestined. "You know Davis when we first ran into eachother in the Digital World, I thought you were some weird kid... I still think that." Rika said and this got more laughs from the Digidestined but Davis just glared at her. "But I still think you are cute..." Rika told Davis and he had a confident 'duh, of course I am' look on his face.

"Hey, you think you could sing that 'Promise' song I found you singing when we first met?" Davis asked and Rika just looked embarrassed but nonetheless started singing. The Digidestined thought it looked nice and did not notice Digitamamon getting their orders (along with the orders from Renamon and Veemon who seemed like they were just chaperones for their partners and not on a date themselves) and then faced him.

"Hey get back to work you lot, those dishes won't clean themselves!" Digitamamon shouted at them and they then hurried back to washing the dishes but were a lot happier than they were a minute ago. Despite not happy about having to use their hard work to pay for Davis' food they were still happy for Davis about him getting a girlfriend.

Yolei heard Davis say "I want you to meet my friends and my sister Jun, I am still thinking of how to tell them, who knows how Jun will react. She will probably tease me to death." Yolei then thought about letting Jun know somehow but decided that would be cruel. They all agreed to let Davis tell them himself when he was ready and then they can formally meet this Rika girl.

 **One more thing: I recently learned the Digimon: Cyber Sleuth game will be released to us sometime next year and I can't wait for that.**


	2. Sora Takenouchi

**Chapter 2: Sora Takenouchi**

23 year old Sora Takenouchi was looking disapprovingly at her 20 year old boyfriend Davis Motomiya as they were walking to Davis's home and Davis had an ice patch on his eye as he held his soccer ball in his free arm. "I told you that idea was never going to work, I can't even begin to wonder how that idea even got into your head Davis." Sora was telling him in a voice that clearly had an "I told you so..." tone of voice. They were returning back to Davis' home while they had a day out together and their Digimon partners was meeting with the other Digidestined partners in the Digital World.

"Hey some girls admire creativity, I was trying to meld the best of both worlds and I honestly thought I had created a revolutionary sport." Davis responded with a tone that clearly said he was not happy that his girlfriend was not supporting his ideas. Sora just shook her head incredulously; even though he was older and more mature it seemed that he was not that different from the eleven year old Digidestined leader he was when they first met.

They entered through the front door of Davis's home and went to the living room to see both Sora and Davis' mums talking and jumped when they saw the ice patch. "Are you okay Davis, what happened?" Mrs Motomiya asked concerned looking over her soon worriedly.

"Davis was helping me try to get the hang of soccer again but it seemed that I was too used to tennis..." Sora started and Mrs Takenouchi remembered she disapproved of Sora playing soccer after an injury she had before the camping trip that charger her life forever. "Davis had a bright idea to try and fix that, he thought he could combine both sports by having Tennis but using a soccer ball instead of a tennis ball. I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted on giving it a try." Sora finished which caused the foreheads of the two older women to be smacked by their hands.

"I honestly don't think I have words for that..." Mrs Motomiya said groaning while still being concerned for her son. Mrs Takenouchi then made tut sounds with her mouth.

"Mr Motomiya, luckily for you that you have my daughter to keep you in line." Mrs Takenouchi said with a bit of a glare to her voice but took a deep sigh. "Though it is much different than what i wanted when she was a kid, perhaps it will be good for her to be trying that Soccer game once more." She then said giving some surprised to the look of Davis' face. When Sora introduced Davis to her mother as her boyfriend, she never said anything to talk that she disapproved but she never actually said out loud that she was happy with him either. It was something that they both wondered.

Mrs Motomiya then left to the kitchen to give get them some snacks, Davis decided to pop the question and ask "Mrs Takenouchi, what do you think of me?" Sora was worried about where this conversation might head and was about to ask her mother not the answer but she was too late.

"You seem loud, a bit boastful and I have to wonder about some the ideals that your head seems to come up with..." Mrs Takenouchi told him and Davis would never admit it but her tone put a shiver down his spine. Sora hated to admit it but she could not exactly refute what her mother had said since all of those things were true (the tennis/soccer merge was only the latest in a list of ideas of Davis that did not seem to end well) and she was about to go in defence of Davis but then her mother continued to talk.

"...however your heart does seem to be in the right place most of the time and you do seem to make Sora happy and stupid ideas aside I see that you do take care of her which is good enough for me." Both Sora and Davis felt reassured at her words and then gave a sigh of relief. "...I won't say I am completely happy for you but nothing I have seen of you suggest you are a bad boyfriend to her, the fact that you seem to be bringing more of her old tomboy side is not something I agree with but right now you are fine with me. I will be keeping an eye on you however as a possible future father of my grandchildren..." Mrs Takenouchi said which caused some embarrassment to Davis but Sora knowing that her mother mostly meant it as a joke just chuckled.

Soon it was time for them leave to their own home and after Davis and Sora shared a goodbye hug Davis then said "hey Sora, you know that you are giving fashion design a try..." Sora nodded wondering where this was going. "I just thought of this idea that you might want to try yourself..." Davis told them and Sora was almost dreading what it could be.

"What is your idea Davis, I know you are capable of good ideas at times Davis." Sora said with a smile, praying that this was one of those times. She then mentally prepared yourself...

"A soccer dress, a dress designed so you can use it to go to the prom and then play Soccer in it!" Davis said looking like he was mentally patting himself on the back. Sora just silently groaned and thought to herself:

" _Why not, it might turn out okay or it might not..._ "

 **To tell you the truth the idea of Davis suggesting combining tennis and soccer (Football as it is called here in Britain) is something I came up with for a story long ago but I did not use it until now and I have forgotten what story I was thinking of using it in. Yeah I have read some Daiora stories and I think the couple idea is a little underused. I have read at least one story of Davis/Mimi that takes place in the future and I thought why not this. Among the ones I have read are Eternity by Sandiya and Life and Love by animefreak5483 which is not completely Daiora but it has an alternate ending for that couple.**


End file.
